Seeking Solace
by DixieMame
Summary: 5 of the 100 Challenge. When Donald gets into a bad accident, two bitter siblings find comfort in the most unlikely of places : each other.


_Based on the amazing tales weaved by Don Rosa and Carl Banks! But since they don't have a category, this goes into Ducktales. Siiiiigh._

_All characters belong to those two gods, and Disney._ _(Anyone catch the Scrubs references?)_

* * *

"Paging Doctor Dorian...Doctor Dorian, you're needed in room 202...Paging Doctor Dorian..."

The intercom echoed into the vast white hallways, calmly directing important people. Other than those instructions, the large building almost seemed deathly quiet. It unnerved the miser in every sense of the word, as he pushed the doors open. His eyes darted about for a moment, and then, with a heavy sigh, he began to walk inside, his cane creating a soft tapping noise every time it aided his walk.

He didn't like hospitals...they were full of doctors, who worked with lawyers, who worked with politicians...all out for every penny they could squeeze out of a person. If it wasn't for the situation at hand, he wouldn't even be ten feet near this place. He chewed the inside of his cheek a little, remembering why he was here in the first place. Amazing how the entire world had changed in a few hours...

He didn't know all the details, as the story had been told to him by a sobbing, hysterical girl. From what he could make out, his nephew, Donald, had been out with his sweetheart, Daisy. It was supposed to be a routine date, but as they went to walk across a street, a driver was swerving out of control ignoring the red light. Donald had bravely pushed his love out of the way, but in doing so, became the unknowing target. He had been hit, hard. He had been rushed to the emergency room, and no one knew what would become of him.

Suddenly bitter, he ground his bills together...his first brave act had better not been his last! Donald had no right to die like this!...To die at all! He put a hand to his face, and swallowed. "...Calm down..." He told himself. "No need to jump to conclusions..." He wasn't exactly willing to look on the sunny side of life, but there was no need to look so low just yet. He resumed walking, heading for the waiting room. At least things couldn't get worse.

_Ah, hell, why did I have to go and think that?_

Indeed, the thought easily came back to bite him once he entered the waiting room...there were dozens of people, trying to be patient for the results of their family. Among them were his three young grand-nephews, Daisy, Grandma Duck, and one person he hadn't seen in years and years.

"Did you get the license plate number?" That one person snapped at Daisy, her fists shaking. "Can you re member what the car looked like? You need to talk to the police, and tell them - "

"Shouldn't you be more concerned about your son, Hortense?" The miser growled, crossing his arms.

Slowly, Hortense turned around...her hair had began to gray with age, but there was no mistaking the famous fire in her eyes. The other family members easily grew worried, sensing a very bad conflict about to arrive. She lightly growled at him, a sign he was not welcome. "What do you think you're doing here?"

"What do you think?" He spat, ready to meet her fury. "Donald's me nephew, I have all the right in the world to be here."

"Scrooge McDuck, showing concern." She sneered, narrowing her eyes. "We should check a window and see if a pig's flying."

"I dinnae come here to take this!"

"Well what did you expect! You abandoned us all for that great sack of money, and the only time I get to see you is when me son is run over!"

"If I recall correctly, it was you and Matilda who walked out on me! You left all on your own!"

"What would have been the point of staying! We were invisible! All you ever cared about was your damned money!"

The bickering continued, back and forth, despite the uneasy glances and awkward glares from all around. Only the Duck family knew of the long seated hatred between the siblings...Scrooge had brought them to America, only to ignore them and cast them away once he had achieved his millions. Grandma Duck cooed to the nephews, trying to console them, while Daisy was silent in her tears. None of them dared to interfere...it wasn't as if those two were going to listen, anyway.

"If this is how I'm going to be treated, then maybe I should just leave!" Scrooge snarled, pointing an accusing finger at his baby sister.

She didn't seem threatened, and snootily looked away. "That's fine with me! It's exactly what I expected of you!"

"Oh, is that so!" He held his cane in his hands, ready to snap it in half. "You think I'm some cold, heartless demon?!"

"I KNOW that's what you are!" Hortense nearly screamed at the top of her lungs. "Do you have any idea how many times Donald calls me or writes to me, telling me of, of these GREAT adventures with his Uncle Scrooge?! Yet meanwhile your SISTER sits at home, never hearing a word from you yourself!" Scrooge was about to speak, but she wasn't finished. "Donnae give me some ridiculous bull honkey that you've suddenly become a family man, when you've reunited with everyone EXCEPT ME!" Her speech had to be paused then, her throat caught up in a hiccup...probably due to the hot tears that ran down her face.

Scrooge stared at her, before biting his lower lip. "...Hortense...what was I supposed to do? After all these years, I dinnae think you'd take me back..."

"I sure as heck won't now." She muttered, holding onto herself.

He took a step forward, but she took a step back. "...I'm a changed man, since last you saw me. What can I do to prove that?"

Opportunity came knocking, or rather, it swung open two large doors, entering the room. Judging from his wardrobe, it was easily deduced that he was a doctor. He cleared his throat, trying to grab everyone's attention. "The Duck family?" He inquired. All the fowl heads looked up.

Scrooge looked over. "Aye, what is it?" He held onto his cane, wondering what the news would be.

The doctor adjusted his glasses, and began reading from his clipboard. "Donald has received some very traumatic injuries...two broken ribs, a bit of internal bleeding...while all of this can be repaired and healed, a good portion of the damage came to his head. Nothing broken or bleeding, but his brain did bounce around plenty..."

Grandma tried to interrupt, holding onto Huey. "...Is he going to be all right?"

The hesitation from the doctor put fear in all of their eyes. "...It's hard to say for now. Physically, he's going to need several months of therapy...but we have no idea about his mental state." He flipped through a few papers. "...At the very least, he won't become a vegetable."

"...A-and at the most?" Daisy stammered, barely audible through her tears.

"..." He turned away. "You can visit him in fifteen minutes." He quietly left the room, letting the facts sink in. There was a few moments of silence. No one dared to look at each other. They twisted their fingers, glanced around...

"...Dr. Cox...Paging Dr. Cox...You're needed in pediatrics..."

...until one of them couldn't take it anymore. Losing control of her body, Hortense fell to her knees, suddenly shrieking. "MY BABY! WHAT'S HAPPENED TO MY BABY!" She clutched her hair, threatening to rip it out. "MY BABY IS BROKEN AND BLEEDING AND DYING!" She let loose a horrid wail, bending over with her forehead pressed to the floor. She howled her son's name, unable to wait for the time the doctor had said. She was so lost in her tragedy, she didn't notice the warm arms coming around her, as someone pulled her in close to his body.

"He'll be fine, Hortense..." The familiar accent murmured, hugging her tight. "The boy's stronger than you think..."

She blinked, and then turned her head...she'd never expect to see her greedy brother holding her. She stared at him, as if he had three heads. "...Scrooge...?" She asked softly.

He touched her cheek,rubbing away her tears. "He's a stubborn lad. He's going to pull through." he held her hand, and tried to help her up. "He gets it from you."

She whimpered a little, staring up at her. "...If I lose him...I donnae what I'll do..."

"You won't lose him." He said firmly, grasping her hand.

"How do you know that?" She watched him, oddly weak in his arms.

He gave a small smirk. "I bet every single last dollar to me name, you won't lose Donald."

Now THAT got everyone's attention. They all gaped at him, jaws hung. Even Hortense had to collect herself before he could give a real reply. "...You're just saying that."

"McDucks don't make false promises." He chided, waving a finger. "Now, let's just sit down with everyone else, and wait until we can come visit him."He then helped her move along to a seat. He then glanced to the other stunned family members. "...What are you all looking at?" They quickly looked away, but all held a form of a smile, one way or another.

After she wiped her tears, Hortense turned to her sibling. "...Scrooge."

"Mmm?" He adjusted his spectacles. "What is it now?" He frowned.

"..." She touched his shoulder. "I'm glad you're here."

The male McDuck felt his cheeks reddened, and quickly looked away, muttering something about he didn't have time for this, he had paperwork to do, and so on and so forth.

Scrooge won his bet, for Hortense did not lose her child. Even if his head wasn't suffering so much, he still would have doubted the tale his grandmother told him...his uncle Scrooge and mother Hortense, getting along? Of course, when he made such a comment to the two...

"Donald, show some respect for your elders!"

"I've got half a mind to spank you for saying something so rude!"

"Is this the thanks we get for worrying over you?!"

"You should be kicked out of your Uncle's inheritance!"

"Maybe I should, if this boy's going to be such an ingrate!"

...Then again, maybe the idea wasn't so far-fetched.

The End.


End file.
